


It's Just Dinner

by Why_Do_We_Wonder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maybe smut if I get asked to continue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_Do_We_Wonder/pseuds/Why_Do_We_Wonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After months of pestering him, Sam finally convinces Dean to ask you out on a date to a expensive restaurant, he is reluctant at first but he starts to enjoy himself. Will it go any further?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Dinner

"Come on Dean, you know you like her” Sam whined in his girly singsong voice “Dean and [Y/N] sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G, first-” “Don’t you dare Sammy, you know how much I hate that stupid song” Dean snapped back interrupting Sams happiness whilst stuffing his dufflebag full of a variety of guns “Where is she anyway?” he asked, sounding more interested than he would have liked “I sent her out to get food, why wanted to go with her?” Sam replied, now shifting himself onto his stomach with the rest of his limbs sprawled out across his single bed “What are we going to do about the bed situation?” Dean asked changing the subject, loading his favorite shot gun with rock salt “What bed situation?” Sam asked teasingly - Dean shot him a quick glance of annoyance before gesturing at the single bed of which Sam was laying across, then to the double bed that he was sat on the end of “Where’s she going to sleep?” Dean finally explained after a long time of gesturing “Well, you know Dean, double beds are meant for two people” Sam giggled, waving two fingers in Deans face, he stood up as though to make his voice and said firmly “Oh hell no, she is not sleeping with me” - you burst through the door with 3 McDonalds bags in your hand “What? Who’s Dean not sleeping with?” you asked quickly, placing the bags on the small coffee table “Aw, get rejected again did you?” you said, skipping towards him and stroking your fingers across Dean’s jawline and to his lips, he closed his eyes as his face followed your fingers only for you to slap him firmly on the cheek and walk off into the bathroom “What about your food?” Dean asked after you, almost making conversation for the sake of it “Meh, i’ll reheat it after im out the shower, don’t miss me for too long” you shouted back through the bathroom door.

"I dont like her!" Dean persisted, slumping his shoulders and sitting back down on the bed, Sam had already got up and walked over to the coffee table to get his food "I saw your face when she touched you, you like the attention she gives you" Sam said throwing Deans food at him "I’ll make a bet with you… you take her out tonight and if you like her by the end of the date I win, and if you dont like her, you win" Sam said excitedly "What are the terms?" Dean said raising an eyebrow "Okay, if you win you can play your crappy tunes whenever you like in the car and I wont complain, and if I win, you have to start dating her" Sam said crossing his arms and smirking "First, they are not crappy theyre classics and fine deal" Dean agreed shaking Sams hand just in time to hear the shower water being turned off "I’ll go and leave you to it" Sam winked and left the room before Dean could protest. He quickly grabbed a quick pen and paper wrote something down and left it on the coffee table, then went after Sam.

As you walked out of the steam filled bathroom and into the motel living room, clutching the towel around you, you noticed the messed up bit of paper which read:

Me and you. Restaurant. 8 o’clock. I’ll pick you up from here. You better look beautiful (more than you already are) 

P.s You better put out.

P.s.s Only joking you don’t have to. (You can if you really want ;) )

You put the note back down immediately. Dinner? With Dean Winchester?! No. This was ridiculous, he was a player! Even though every bone in your body was telling you to text him and tell him that you didn’t want to go on the date a part of you loved the cockiness of him and you had to admit that you had always had a thing for him, just the way he would do things, how words dripped from his perfect lips. You could imagine his voice “Me and you" you recited in your head "Restaurant" a flock of butterflies let their wings spread and started to take flight into your throat from inside your stomach "8 o’clock" your eyes snapped open. You spun round on your heels and glanced at the clock behind you, hitting yourself in the face with your damp [H/C] locks. Shit! It was already 7:30! You scrubbed yourself dry with the sad excuse for a motel towel; patting your face you let the towel drop to the floor, not really caring about making a mess this was Dean Winchester, you had to make an impression on him. Pulling your green duffel bag out from underneath the table that you left it under you quickly undid the zip and scrambled around it for your favorite bra and pants - typical, there they sat at the very bottom of the bag a red and black lace bra and a matching pair of undies; your mind cast back to when you got them, it was in a shopping centre that you dragged Dean and Sam along to once to make them unwind from a hard case you had just finished and for some unbeknown reason you came up with the brilliant idea of dragging them into a womens underwear shop, you had turned your back on Dean for once second only to see out of the corner of your eye him pick a red and black lace set with a smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow. Of course you had to buy it after that for such an occasion as this, obviously Dean had no knowledge of you buying said bra and panties. Snapping yourself out of your daydream you slipped your underwear on and searched for an outfit, you pulled out a tight long sleeved red top with a small slit across the chest just above the bra line and your torn up black skinny jeans, you didnt want to make too much of an effort but also wanted to show yourself off to him and show him a side of you he had never seen.

After you were fully dressed and your hair now dried and styled round one side you put on the finishing touches with a stripe of eyeliner and mascara, it painted your face beautifully, even if this wasn’t going to go well you might as well have fun. There was a knock at the door as you held your breath, he was here…

You nervously opened the door to see him dressed in black jeans and nice grey waist coat over the top of a short sleeved white shirt, and of course it being Dean Winchester he had the first two buttons undone, giving you a slight peak at his anti-possession tattoo. At that point you realised you was staring at him, to cover for your glaring you quickly said “Wow! What’s the special occasion?” giggling a little bit too much feeling embarrassed and concious that you had let too much on “I was gonna say the same to you” he responded with to your surprise. You could feel your cheeks becoming hotter as you closed the door behind you. You both walked down the stairs awkwardly, hardly even talking to each other, it was weird being in a situation like this with him - you had known him for atleast 3 years and at not point he had ever made any suggestion that he was interested in you, sure he would make sly comments at times about certain things but Sammy would chuckle at them too! When you reached the impala Dean opened the door for you on the passenger side and with a slight hand gesture he said “M’lady” with a smile you quickly shot back “Who says I’m your lady?” Dean shut the creaky door nearly catching your converse in it as he did, then done an action style slide across the hood and slinked into the drivers seat “I did” he said finally after closing his own door. He started the engine up with a roar and whispered under his breath “I’m sorry baby, I wont do that again” you smiled widely at this idiots obsession with his car and said “Right, if I know you then were either going to a burger joint or a bar?” he sighed as though he knew you were going to say that “Well then I’m sorry to say that you really don’t know me” he gave you a quick wink and put his foot onto the accelerator. 

You pulled up outside a massive fluorescent restaurant, you were about to read the sign so you could get some kind of idea of were you were but your eyes were quickly covered by a piece of fabric and tied behind your head. “Dean?! What the hell?” you shouted, turning round to slap him as hard as you could. You hated being blindfolded and he knew that. “Calm down, I just want it to be a surprise, just hold my hand and trust me” he replied, slipping your small hand into his, you found yourself blushing under the fabric and taking your first couple of steps. Like a little baby you toddled along, tripping up everything and anything that was in your way whilst gripping Deans hand so tightly that you thought you might break it at any moment. “Come here, you’re useless” Dean said laughing, all of a sudden you were lifted into the air and you let out a little yelp. You threw your arms instinctively around what you hoped was Dean’s neck and allowed him to carry you all the way to the door. When your feet touched the floor you stumbled a little bit but you were still able to stand… slightly. “Can you take it off now please?” you pleaded with him “Fine” Dean groaned in a disappointed tone, but he did as you asked and let you see again. It turned out your senses were completely rubbish and that you were in fact standing in front of a beautifully laid table that had a white table cloth on it with two sets of silver cutlery and dead in the centre was a red candle next to a small square vase with a single white rose placed gently inside it. You looked over the table shocked and wide mouthed ”Jesus christ, Dean!” You exclaimed at what was laid out before you “How much did all of this cost?!” You continued while Dean helped you into your white velvet chair “Just a couple of games against some jackasses at pool” he laughed “It wasn’t too hard” the cockiness in his voice made you tremble and tingle but you were still trying to keep your cool. Looking around you you saw many elderly people dress up extremely posh, they were all glancing at you and Dean “I don’t think we fit in here” you said as embarrassment came across your face and you drooped your head “Hey now” Dean said placing his hand gently around your chin and pulling your face up to meet his emerald orbs “You’re better than everyone in this restaurant, and don’t you dare say otherwise. Yeah they’re starring but you know what… screw them! They’re just starring because they’re jealous of how young… and beautiful you are” his sentence started to trail off at the end as he began to caress your left cheek leaving you to admire his eyes fully for a while, they looked like he was in a daze, hypnotised by you, oblivious of what was going on around you until they met yours and it seemed as though he was seeing something spectacular in them “You are so special Y/N” he said while his eyes started to gloss over with wetness as they glanced down at your lips. He leaned in closer to you over the table, you’re lips just inches apart and you closed your eyes “Can I get you any drinks” an annoying voice interrupted your heaven “A beer for me and what do you want M’lady?’ Dean gestured to you as you giggled at the new nickname he’d given you “The same” you said still keeping eye contact with him “Going a bit strong tonight aren’t we?” Dean teased you with a raised eyebrow “Well, if I have to spend my night with you I’m going to need it”.


End file.
